


TIEd in knots

by SaladandPeace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Harry is a Tease, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Room of Requirement, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaladandPeace/pseuds/SaladandPeace
Summary: A nightly visit to the room of requirement was just what Harry needed after a long, tiring day. A shame that the room doesn't come with an alarm clock… dracoxharry, Drarry oneshot, slash, kinda pwp Warnings: explicit content





	TIEd in knots

 

‘You’re late, Potter’, was the first thing Harry heard as he walked into the room of requirement. He wasn’t surprised, as Draco always needed time to snap out of his role, but this night, after what he could call “one of the most tiring and worst days of his life”, he wasn’t up for the blonde’s shit.

‘Snap out of it, Malfoy, or I might consider leaving again,’ he answered while the door closed, leaving him in the dark. He couldn’t see Draco’s face, but the arms that flew around him and the shaking breath he felt in his neck told him that he had hit a weak spot.

‘I’m sorry… Harry,’ the blonde Slytherin said in a small voice, ‘it’s just…’

Harry hugged him back. ‘Hush, hush, I know, I’m just irritated after this day…’

After a couple of seconds, Harry got tired of the darkness. He casted a _Lumos_ spell to see what the room had prepared for them this night. As the candle’s lit around the giant bedroom, he saw that the usual kingsized bed stood there, silver sheets rimmed with gold edges, a snake and lion carved in the oakwood. The room was simple today, and Harry quite liked it. Sometimes, there would be fancy food or a bubble bath, sometimes even some toys to play with for them. But not today, today Harry wanted things to be simple. And the room made sure that he got what he wanted.

‘Why are your colours dominating again?’ The whiny voice of his boyfriend pulled Harry from his thoughts. He broke the embrace and looked at Draco. The blonde’s fake prowling made him chuckle. It was days like these that he remembered best how hard he needed this boy. This was why he needed these nights. It was just him and Draco.

Here, he could forget about the world. Here, Draco was his.

He kissed said boy hungrily. The blonde was startled for a second, but kissed back soon enough. Harry licked over the boy’s lips, asking entrance. And he got it. He deepened the kiss. His hands roamed Dray’s body, as he had done so many times. But he never got tired of it. He stroked the platinum blonde hair, soft as silk, and felt his boyfriend shudder in response.

 _Fuck_. Nothing got him more turned on than making Draco feel good.

They broke the kiss to breath, but Harry didn’t want breath, he wanted Draco. He went for the blonde’s neck and sucked and licked like it was his last chance. The moans and groans that came from Draco’s lips made his erection throb.

He went for another french kiss as he tugged at the other boy’s shirt, removing it with some of his help. The undressing happened quickly, without much time lost. Draco had taken initiative and decided to lay down on the soft bed, in a very tempting position. Harry couldn’t help but stare hungrily as his eyes went over the handsome body he could call his.

Like a hungry tiger Harry jumped on the bed, attacking his preys body. He knew where he had to be. He slid down slowly, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses and love bites over the pale skin. He payed extra attention to the nipples, leaving the boy moaning his name and scratching his back, and the belly button, which made the blond squirm and moan helplessly. Then he arrived at his destination. He nipped at the head of the blonde’s erection, watching him closely. The boy whimpered and looked at him with eyes clouded with lust. Harry smirked and focussed on his toy. He licked the shaft slowly, not breaking eye contact, and then embraced the whole thing with his mouth. He felt a hand go through his hair and bobbed his head in response. Draco arched his hips, making Harry deepthroat his erection. Harry continued licking and sucking it just the way He knew Draco liked it. His tongue played with the slytherin dick as it was his favourite lollipop. The salt precum rewarded him just as much as the moans that filled the room.

‘Ha-ah-rry… I’m gonna-ah-… come…’.

Harry immediately stopped the blowjob and smirked at the blonde.

‘Na-ah, not yet.’

Draco groaned in frustration, but Harry kissed the boy before he could say anything. He let his hand slip down to Draco’s butt and circled the entrance. He broke the kiss.

‘I want to play some more first’, he said as he slipped one finger inside. Draco’s breath hitched. He was still pretty tight if you considered how many times Harry had fucked him with his rock-hard cock. But Harry knew Draco liked it more to be fucked raw.

‘Hmm? Whatya think?’, Harry inquired again as he slipped another finger in, this time receiving a moan as answer.

‘Yahsss…’

Harry twitched with his fingers, teasing the blonde. ‘What was that? I didn’t quite catch it.’ Oh, he enjoyed it, he enjoyed having the beautiful, stubborn Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin, at his mercy like this. He wanted to hear the prince beg for his dick.

‘Pl- Yes, please…’

‘Please what? What do you want? Tell me.’ Harry moved his fingers so they rubbed his sensitive spot. Another loud moan filled the room.

‘Please… fuck me… I want you in me.. I want you fucking me so hard I forget my name… please!’

Harry smirked. He pulled out his fingers and kissed the blonde softly while spreading his legs. He positioned himself with the tip of his dick touching the butthole of his lover and entered while biting his neck.

He heard Draco moan and moaned too against his skin. The warm tight feeling that surrounded his dick was amazing. He knew he wouldn’t last long. He started moving, pounding his lover’s ass violently. Their moans where locked in a fast but steady rhythm.

When Harry felt Draco’s ass tighten, he realised he wasn’t far off from coming either. His boyfriend just felt _so_ good.

‘Ah Dray I’m-ahh gon-ahh comme-‘

‘Me too- ahhh let’s come togeth-ahh’

After a few more violent trusts, Harry blew his load in Draco. A second later, Draco came too. Harry felt his energy drain, but he pulled out and licked of Draco’s delicious cum, before lying down next to him.

Draco kissed him softly. ‘I hate how much control you have over me… but you are amazing…’

Harry smirked. ‘So are you.’

He embraced his Slytherin and let himself fall into a deep sleep.

 

———

 

‘Harry! Wake up! WAKE UP!’

Harry felt someone garb him by his shoulders and shake him. He opened his eyes to a very dark reality. His mind was hazy and he wanted to go back to sleep.

‘HARRY!’

‘Hmmm… cut it out, Dray, I wanna sleep.’

‘No Harry, it’s morning! It’s almost breakfast time! Everyone is going to ask themselves where we are!’

Harry’s eyes snapped open. Of course! Normally they went back to their dorms after their snuggling and fucking, but they had made the mistake of staying last night, and now they had to sneak away so no one would notice. To the great hall.

‘Oh fuck! Turn on the lights! We need to get dressed!’

‘I already tried! I can’t! The candles are probably gone or something!’

‘Shit!’

Now, Harry started panicking. What were they going to do?

‘It’s okay,’ Draco said, ‘we’ll just search our robes and dress ourselves up in the dark… We just need to look if we got the right colours.’

And so they did. They found the robes pretty easily and were faster done than Harry had imagined.

‘Okay, Time to go!’ Harry started walking for the door.

Draco grabbed him by the shoulder. ‘Wait, you forgot your tie’, he held his hand up, in which Harry could see something which he assumed was his tie.

‘Thank you’, he quickly grabbed it and ran away. He did his tie while running to the great hall, where his friends were already waiting for him. He caught his breath and walked up to them.

‘Hey guys’ he said with a smile.

‘Oi mate, where were you this morning?’ Ron replied between two bites of his apple tart.

‘I woke up early to take a nice long shower today’, Harry lied as he sat down and grabbed some food.

‘Euhm Harry…’ Hermione said uncertainly.

‘Yes?’

‘Your tie…’

Harry frowned and looked down at his tie. A wave of horror and dread washed over him as he saw the green-silver striped tie hanging around his neck.

He slowly looked up at the Slytherin table where he found a Draco looking down at a golden-red tie in equal horror.

This would take a lot of explaining…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first fanfic! Please let me know what you think of it! :3
> 
> Edit: I originally planned this as a oneshot, but I can continue this as draco and harry's relationship come to light. Please let me know if you want me to continue this or not...


End file.
